


Assurance

by Taeryfai



Series: Perseverance [3]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-28
Updated: 2015-09-28
Packaged: 2018-04-23 20:56:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4891954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taeryfai/pseuds/Taeryfai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryeowook may need a little assurance sometimes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assurance

They were together now, weren't they? A couple, Ryeowook liked to think so at least, as to him the kiss had meant something big and it was a promise. But sometimes he didn't feel quite sure as nothing had really changed from last time, sure they were no longer avoiding each other and the air of awkwardness had vanished much to the relief of the rest of members. They were glad that their prediction of it blowing over proved to be true, the fact the two were paying attention to one another again so they went back into their own little worlds. But Ryeowook felt disappointed.

He had hoped that their kindling and the kisses would result in spending more time together, make them become closer but so far it didn't really seem to be the case it was like nothing had changed from last time. Where was all the loving exchanges or skin ship that he had expected it was like the kiss had never even happened, it made Ryeowook feel rather miserable and as if his fear of rejection was legit and valid. Rejection would be more likely preferable than this waiting game, at least then he would have a direct answer. That was one of the reasons he had preferred mathematics to religious studies, mathematics had straight and pure answers it was either right or wrong whilst religious studies had so much 'explain your answer' and so many possible answers to chose from. It was something he never liked and unfortunately this situation was proving less and less like mathematics and more like religious studies.

Why was there no straight answers in this 'love' thing? No straight paths to follow either, no it was complicated and winded. How utterly horrible, this was exactly why he had avoided love in the first place, to stay far away from complications and pain like this. He didn't know what he had expected from Kyuhyun but it wasn't really a carry on as if nothing had really happened. He wasn't even sure they were a couple, sure he wasn't rejected but he wouldn't really call what happened an acceptance either there was a kiss and then that was it. 

Thinking too much hurt. That was Ryeowook's main conclusion from all of the thoughts that had squarmed throughout his head, his slender fingers massaged his temples willing this head ache and heart ache away, not to mention how he was inwardly calling himself an idiot as his inner logic was scolding him telling him that he was over thinking it. But he had never dated someone before at least not seriously so he didn't know what to expect all he knew about it was what he read so he had romantic notions of holding hands, stolen kisses, candy floss, roses and just the whole experience but could he and Kyuhyun really be dating if they had never gone on a date? Ryeowook liked answers and to define things but he just couldn't decide what he and Kyuhyun was anymore.

And it was driving him to frustation, what exactly were they now? Boyfriends? He just wished that Kyuhyun would give him some clue and would give him some piece of mind instead of acting as if nothing happened, unfortunately for Ryeowook he was to get more of a headache as although the rest of the band members could be somewhat oblivious sometimes they couldn't exactly miss a fretting Ryeowook perched over the kitchen table looking as if he had a major headache or possibly a hangover. Curiosity may have killed the cat, but Heechul appeared to have far more many lives than nine so he shoved his nose in, he had refrained last time but this time he had the urge to soothe his curiosity was simply too great. Ryeowook had far too many weird moods recently and as far as he could tell Kyuhyun had something to do with it. Well if this incident was related to the awkward meal, and reluctantly he would have to admit mild concern.

"What's up with you?" Heechul's words were blunt and straight to the point but he didn't really see the point in beating around the bush, he wanted answers not a life story. Ryeowook blinked and looked up somewhat alarmed, he had been too caught in his thoughts to realise he was no longer alone, for a moment he just blinked at Heechul trying to process the question and figure out an answer. With a small sigh and a stretch of his arms forward in an manner almost feline (it was obvious who was spending too time with Heebum rather than band members) Heechul repeated the question to Ryeowook as if the other hadn't heard it the first time.

"Just a bit of a headache, hyung. Nothing to worry about, its not contagious or anything." Ryeowook stammered out lightly, the stammer mostly from how he felt uncomfortable under Heechul's judgemental stare which just screamed out that he wasn't buying any of what Ryeowook was saying. Heechul sighed before placing his chin on his palm as he looked at Ryeowook, no he did not believe what Ryewook was saying he could tell it was more than that. Ryeowook had never been the best liar, he avoided the question rather than lying which worked better for him but when put to lying Ryeowook was pretty terrible.

"I'll repeat myself once again and this time I'll expect an honest answer. What's up with you?" Heechul repeated looking directly at Ryeowook which overall made him feel rather nervous and as if he was part of some interrogation and he looked around for a few seconds looking for escape routes before gulping a little before answering truthfully but with a slight twist so not to completely reveal himself.

"Girl problems." Ryeowook answered, Heechul nodded as to him that explained everything as he saw the symptoms of 'girl problems' often, headaches were bound to happen from it sadly he didn't overly know how to comment or offer much advice it wasn't really his main speciality. After all most of his girl friends were animated and fictional or cushions, they didn't have too much problems which came with them. He was much more better suited for helping with clothing, drinks and that sort of thing not girl problems.

"Did you get her pregnant?" Heechul asked, Ryeowook spluttered a little in shock at the question before holding back a small snort/shudder at the thought of a pregnant Kyuhyun. It was both funny and terrifying, it was funny as he simply could not imagine it and it was terrifying as just picturing Kyuhyun with mood swings... oh god no. Just no. Ryeowook shook his head in both reply to Heechul's question and to get rid of the image which had then buried itself into his head. Pregnant Kyuhyun just seemed scary.

Heechul gave a small sigh of relief before giving some advice. "Don't get her pregnant, use a condom and if you want kids you have another thirty years till your sperm really goes thin." Heechul stated causing Ryeowook to stare a little at the elder noting down to never ask him for dating advice ever. Heechul stood up from his position of sitting opposite Ryeowook and clapped his hands once before leaving stating that his job was now done. And Ryeowook, he just felt none the wiser in his torment just slightly confused on what just happened.

"Girl problems?" Ryeowook could just hear the smirk, he didn't have to turn around to know that it was plastered upon a certain Cho Kyuhyun's face as he leaned in the doorway, but he did anyway and surprise surprise there the smirk was. A small squeak left his lips as Kyuhyun approached his chair before leaning over it, his face dangerously close to Ryeowook's own, Kyuhyun hadn't been that close for quite a while and Ryeowook didn't know what to do about it and he just blinked at the other with wide eyes. "I wouldn't exactly call me a girl, Kim Ryeowook." Kyuhyun stated running one of those talented fingers over Ryeowook's lips causing the slightly older to shudder a little but his eyes never straying from Kyuhyun's face.

"Unless..." Kyuhyun's finger had strayed now trailing down Ryeowook's clothed chests and the evil maknae was leaning forward so that their breathes pretty much mingled with one another, Ryeowook's breathes were speeding up as Kyuhyun grew closer but whether it was from excitement or nervousness he wasn't quite sure. "Unless you are speaking about a girl..." Kyuhyun's eyes darkened slightly and his tone grew a little bitter as if the words were a sour taste upon his tongue, Ryeowook blinked in slight surprise. Was Kyuhyun jealous? If Kyuhyun was Ryeowook found it reassurance that the other did truly like him...

"That wouldn't be very acceptable." Kyuhyun stated his fingers resting on Ryeowook's chin and now their lips only centimetres away, Ryeowook had the urge to close his eyes and lean forward expecting a kiss however he didn't in fear of being mislead or embarrassed if Kyuhyun didn't do so. Fortunately Kyuhyun didn't disappoint as he connected their lips briefly, however he did give Ryeowook more than he bargained as there was a short nip on the skin causing Ryeowook to yelp softly in surprise more than anything as it didn't really hurt.

"As you're mine Wookie." Kyuhyun stated in possessive manner before his eyes softened a little as he looked the other in curiosity blinking lightly, "but what is the problem?" Kyuhyun asked blankly, clearly he hadn't encountered the issues Ryeowook had or perhaps he didn't trouble himself in as many thoughts and insecurities that Ryeowook did. No the other seemed perfectly fine.

"I didn't know what we are now..." Ryeowook admitted feeling almost embarrassed now he was speaking to Kyuhyun about it, Kyuhyun blinked and looked at the other in confusion before giving a small laugh as he looked at Ryeowook in amusement, here he had expected something big such as cheating or the fact they couldn't be together or the fact the world was going to end tomorrow but that was all? That seemed like nothing at all, in fact Kyuhyun had thought it obvious. Ryeowook jutted his lips out in annoyance at how the other began to laugh, it had been a serious issue to himself. "Don't laugh."

 

"You... brat." Kyuhyun began wrapping his arms around the other making Ryeowook feel all rather tingly almost, it was nice to be hugged, the warm, firm body pressed against him and Kyuhyun's scent delighting his nose. It was to quickly become Ryeowook's favourite place as Kyuhyun's arms were just an amazing place to be Ryeowook deemed as he leaned into the hug. But he still convinced himself that he was annoyed at Kyuhyun though he knew he wasn't really. "It's obvious, you're my boyfriend. I don't just go around kissing any old losers."

"Boyfriends..." Ryeowook repeated, it had such a pleasant ring to it and it soothed his troubled heart as well as making him feel a bit like an idiot. He felt that all of that time spent worrying and thinking too much was just wasted now, thinking too much seemed to just be one of his weaknesses and if it wasn't for Kyuhyun he would have missed out because of it. No he would had avoided Kyuhyun so there would have been no kisses, no reassurances, they wouldn't 'boyfriends'. Ryeowook found he just loved that word now.

"Yeah boyfriends, though apparently I'm your girlfriend..." Ryeowook reddened slightly, Kyuhyun just wasn't going to let that go was he, he could foresee a lot of teasing from that for a long, long time. That was just how Kyuhyun was, speaking of Kyuhyun he had continued speaking. "but you can go tell Heechul you can't possibly get me pregnant. As I'm topping honey." Kyuhyun smirked leaving a kiss on Ryeowook's cheek as he gawped and went red at the other's statement. That... that evil maknae!


End file.
